Marshall Lee x Prince gumball boyxboy gumball uke
by freakyfantasyforever444
Summary: Marshall wants to prank gumball :3 lol poopy fluff... i fail at writing cute storys. Dont read if you dont like! and.. sorry for my grammer and cluttered writing haha, and thanks for reading!


9/14/2011 10:30

age 13

hey! this is my 2nd or 3rd fanfic! i just finished it! hope you like it! its boyxboy so.. if u dont like that dont look pleasssssse! ADVENTURE TIME!~ its so math

* * *

><p>Prince Gumball heard a knock. "Fionna?" Prince Gumball thought to himself. "why is she here so late?"(it was midnight) Prince gumball ran to the door and swung it open, only to revile nothing. "that's strange" the prince said aloud.<p>

"AH!" Prince Gumball yelled out in surprise, someones hand touched him on the shoulder. who could have possibly done this? a robber? or worse.. ICE QUEEN?

"please be a guard, please be a guard" Prince Gumball hoped in his mind as he turned around slowly to face who or what touched him.

"Marshall Lee!" Prince Gumball breathed.

"hey babe." Marshall greeted.

"what are you doing in my house?"

"chillen' , scaring you."

"Get OUT!"

Marshall Lee turned around and floated out the front door. "Erg! that boy just bugs me!" PG said walking up the stairs to his lovely pink bedroom. "hey-o!" Marshall exclaimed as prince gumball walked into his bedroom. "WaHHhh!" Prince Gumball called out, he was so surprised that he decided to run away to his bed to hid under the covers, that plan would have worked if he hadn't tripped over a piece of candy he left out. Prince gumball hit the floor with a quiet thud, and let out a breath of pain, At the sound of this Marshall blushed lightly. "Perfect!" Marshall lee Said gleefully as he sat on the helpless prince. "Ahh! n-no get off me your too heavy Marshall!" Prince gumball protested trying to push his rival off, Just as prince gumball gave up, Marshall wiped out a marker. A permanent marker. "AHhhHHHHHHH!" Gumball let out blood curdling screams struggling under the grasps of his vampire foe, trying as much as possible to not get any marker on his long night shirt. Marshall examined the boy underneath him, his long light pink shirt covering almost all of his hot pink short boxers, and the exhausted look on his face from struggling so much. Marshall chuckled. "S-shut up!" Prince gumball yelled at Marshall feeling to embarrassed to meet his eyes. Marshall shook his head. "you should be nice to me" Marshall smirked. He pressed down harder on the boy. "AHhh!" Prince gumball let out a yelp. "hold still, come one princess." Marshall Taunted. Prince gumball looked like he was in so much distress as Marshall pinned the weak prince even harder then before. "Auhh!" Prince gumball whimpered as he arched his back upward trying his best to get the vampire off him. Marshall lee brushed the few strands of gum/hair out of the royals face. his face. it was so warm, so soft. Marshall moved his hands to the arch in PG's back feeling his ribs and his little curves,(he wasn't as curvy as Fionna) which sent chills up Gumball's spine. Prince gumball started to whimper, pleading to be set free. Marshall could see that the prince was worn out, he was so fragile. Marshall got off of him, scooped Prince gumball into his arms carried him to bed and climbed in under the covers with him. Prince Gumballs eyes were tightly shut and he was quietly crying to himself, his breathing was unsteady and small, Marshall started to feel bad for hurting this poor defenseless human. Marshall gently stroked the lovely pink hair that was messily on gumballs head, the vampire lowered his hands to prince gumballs waist and snuggled with the sweet pink child. Marshall could hear PG's Breath get uneasy as Marshall's hand made contact with his sides, Marshall sighed and kissed PG's head. "stop being such a wuss" Marshall whispered in Pg's ear. "stop being such cow" Prince gumball stuttered out unsure. "nice comeback" Marshall chuckled a warm breath into the royalty's ear. Prince gumball shuddered and nuzzled his head into Marshall's chest , then they both simultaneously feel asleep together.

* * *

><p>11:00 - EXACTLY! :D 914/2011 thats when i finished lol i put when i started at the beging.. ill prob. contuie this story! sorry my spelling is all belhh and stuff its cause im rushing! my moms like "mlehhh go to sleep you have a long day tomorrow" but i guesse she is right. G'night! :3


End file.
